


Fund Raiser

by Daegaer



Series: Scientific Endeavour [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins, M/M, Psychics, Steampunk, weird science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-09
Updated: 2009-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schwarz would like to meet Nagi's financial backer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fund Raiser

"Could you possibly descend from your temple to steam and progress, just for a moment?" Schuldig called, almost inaudible in the din of ceaselessly pumping pistons and the whirr of gears. He waited, his vision obscured by the steam roiling around him in the disused chapel. He felt disorientated by the endless sounds of metal sliding smoothly on metal, and worried by the miniature arcs of lightning contained in the glass components. It was altogether too reminiscent of the night he had inadvertently gained the ability to hear the thoughts of others. "Bloody Nagi," he muttered, rubbing his temples gingerly as the headache began to build. While he could not deny that the ability to listen in on the intimate thoughts of others was useful to a man in his chosen profession of crime, it was inconvenient that he could do so only when the weather was about to change. " _Nagi!_ " he yelled.

" _What?_ " came the barely audible cry from above.

Schuldig gestured emphatically as he spotted Nagi's face, covered as usual in filth, perspiration and goggles, peering at him from above. He waited for some minutes before seeing Nagi at last begin to climb down the ladders affixed to the great infernal machine. At last Nagi stood before him, his normally slender form made bulky by his protective clothing of leather and rubber, his coat hanging uncharacteristically open.

"About time," Schuldig said, and paused as Nagi tucked in his shirt and fastened his braces. "Why do you need to get dressed?" he said.

"It's hot up there," Nagi said.

Schuldig looked at him and squinted up at the gloomy heights of the machine in suspicion. Amidst the steam and darkness he made out a face peeping down at them.

"There's a ghost in your machine," he observed.

"Pah," Nagi offered.

"Who do you have up there?" Schuldig said.

Nagi heaved a sigh. "No one you know. It's my financial backer."

"What were you doing up there?" Schuldig said, squinting upwards.

"I was, if you must know, showing him my apparatus," Nagi said, making _get out of sight_ gestures.

"Did he like it?"

Schuldig blinked as a wide and cheerful grin appeared on Nagi's face.

"He was _very_ impressed." The grin vanished. "And there's a lot more I feel like showing him, so what did you want?"

"Crawford had a vision of how we may achieve world domination," Schuldig said. "He thinks it'll take more money than we originally estimated, so he wants you to get more funds."

"He was practicing his clairvoyance at the races again, wasn't he?" Nagi said, exasperated.

Schuldig tried the effects of a disarming smile, then gave up and went straight to begging. "He just wants to improve his abilities," he said. "Anyway, it's not like it's not your fault he sees things. Why don't you invite your patron to dinner and we can discuss things like rational people?"

"Rational," Nagi scoffed. "Maybe, if I have time. There are a lot of things I need to get through with my backer today. Go away, I want to get back on the job."

Without further ado he clambered nimbly back up the ladder, leaving Schuldig alone and feeling as if he were missing a piece of the puzzle. There was no point worrying, Schuldig decided. Clouds had been massing all day, the weather was definitely on the turn. No one would keep their secrets from him soon.


End file.
